Parental Guardian Outtakes
by Welcome2MyWorldxoxo
Summary: Just little snippets and smuttakes that didn't quite fit into the story, but I still wanted to post. ExB Mature. Outtake suggestions welcome.
1. Made Me Proud

**AN: Hey! This is the first outtake for my story. It takes place between chapter 18 and 19. I already have plans to do another, but if you guys want a specific one I might be able to whip it up...and yes that **_**may **_**include EPOV.**

Made Me Proud

"Baby girl, it's time to get up," I heard Edward call. I groaned and reached out next to me to find the bed beside me empty and cold. I forced my eyes open to find him standing on his side of the bed, a towel slung low around his waist, his hair still damp from his shower.

It should have been illegal to look that good this early in the morning.

I really didn't know what would get me out of bed every morning if he wasn't around. Alice had gone from blowing me off to flat out ignoring me. All my classes just seemed to be harder and more stressful without her help. Plus with the added weight of the 'Thanksgiving talk' looming over me, I was just about ready to climb into bed and never leave it.

I sighed and threw the sheets back and crawled over to where he was standing, in my tank top and his boxers. I sat up on my knees and wrapped my arms loosely around his neck before burying my head in his neck, just inhaling his scent.

It grounded me enough to know that I could do anything if I really tried. I sighed again and pulled my head so that I could look at him.

"What would I do without you?" I asked, running a hand through his hair. His eyes turned concerned and a small pucker appeared between his eyes from where he was frowning. "Still having trouble with Alice?"

I had told him all about how she was acting while he had been trying to show me the finer points-if there were any-of Calculus. I shrugged and looked away from him, "Its fine. I'm more worried about Thursday."

He sighed at that and placed his hands on my hips. "It'll be fine. Worrying about it won't make it not happen." He leaned up to kiss me, but I moved away, "Morning breath," I informed him. He rolled his and placed a hand on the back of my neck and pulled my head down and kissed me anyway.

I wouldn't say I put up much of a fight.

Our lips moved at a slow, languid pace before he pulled away.

My eyes fluttered back open, even though I hadn't been aware that they had been closed, and I noticed that Edward seemed to be distracted like he wanted to say something, but was holding himself back.

"What?" I asked cautiously, not sure I wanted to hear whatever he had to say. He frowned slightly, seeming to contemplate how to phrase what he was about to say before speaking.

"It's just...there's been something I've wanted to talk about with you for a while... It's nothing bad," He hurriedly adding after seeing the suspicion on my face. He raked a hand through his hair and let out a breath through his nose.

His eyes darted away from mine as he continued speaking, "I never really grieved properly for my, _our_, parents death because of all the arrangements to get custody of you, not that I regret any of that. It's just been weighing on me more heavily recently and, even though I know you hated it personally, I've decided that maybe I should see someone...you know to talk about it."

To say I was shocked was an understatement. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't against the idea at all, if he felt like he needed that, then I would support him. I could see why he was cautious about telling me, my obvious hate for therapists probably made him weary of me telling him that it was a bad idea. It must have taken him quite a bit of courage to tell me.

I pressed a chaste kiss on his lips as my hands ran through his hair, "You know you can talk to me about anything?" I asked him and he nodded, "Yeah, but sometimes I think I need someone outside of us to give their perspective. I need someone I can be a hundred percent honest with, about us, about our parents, about my feelings without fear of their reaction. I know I can talk to you about anything and I do, but I think I need more than your help to fully find myself."

I nodded, "I support you a hundred percent in your decision. Just because it didn't really work for me, it doesn't mean it won't work for you. I felt forced to be there and didn't put in any effort so I think you'll do fine. It took you a lot of courage for you to tell me and I'm proud of you for that." I told him sincerely.

My heart felt so much lighter after his admission and I wanted to find a way to show him just how proud I was of him. My lips met the skin of his chest, pressing kisses to it as my fingers scraped down it, my nails catching on his nipples causing him to hiss before they curled around the edge of his towel and tugged it down so that it fell to his feet and revealed his quickly hardening cock.

"I want to try something," I murmured against his chest as I moved away and lay on my back with my head at the edge of the bed. I wrapped a hand around his cock confidently and pressed my free hand against the small of his back, urging him closer to me as I opened my mouth to take him in.

His breath stuttered slightly as I ran my tongue over him, licking him like a Popsicle. I wrapped my lips around his head, sucking the tip of him into my mouth as he let out a groan and fisted his hands by his sides.

I had always had problems taking more than a few inches of him into my mouth because of my gag reflex so when I had stumbled on an article on the Internet that showed ways of relaxing your throat and making it possible to take more of him inside my mouth I had feasted on it.

Having your mouth upside down had been one of the easier, popular ones and so I now had a chance to test it out without having an awkward conversation about looking up stuff on the Internet to improve our sex, which didn't really need improving.

I slid more of him in my mouth, still urging him to move forwards. My tongue continued to move over his hard, velvet skin and I moved my hand behind his cock and tugged gently on his balls as I massaged them. He groaned and grunted as his hips buckled forwards, forcing me to take more of him inside my mouth. My throat constricted around him and I swallowed rapidly to stop myself from gagging.

Whether it was an unconscious move or not, Edward's hips started thrusting gently into my mouth as he panted heavily. I sucked him vigorously while running my tongue over the tip and dipping beneath the taunt skin of his head. This time the moan that left his mouth was guttural and strained.

"Fuck Bella, your mouth feels so good," he grunted as he slid in and out of my mouth, my hand moving over the part that I couldn't fit in my mouth. I knew there was still no way that I could fit all of him in my mouth, but I could now fit at least an inch more than before. I continued fondling his balls as my mouth and tongue worked over him feeling more confident and embodied by his reactions and praises.

"Yes," he hissed through his teeth, throwing his head back, "just like that...God yes...I love your mouth baby girl, it's so talented...I'm close already...are you going to swallow?" I contemplated his question as my tongue traveled along the veins protruding from his cock.

While I usually swallowed-it all depended on how I was feeling or what we were doing after-I had never tried swallowing upside down and while I loved Edward, I didn't really want to choke on his spunk. I pulled back, still grasping his base as my mouth left him and shook my head before starting to lick him like I had in the beginning.

He didn't seem to mind in the least, especially when I started to suck his balls while both hands ran up and down his cock vigorously. I won't lie and say that since we had gotten together in September that I hadn't explored and figured out exactly what he liked.

It wasn't like he was that shy in telling me when he liked something and so far I hadn't really done anything that he didn't like. He would usually guide the speed I used when I gave him blow-jobs by burrowing his hands in my hair and leading me, but since I was upside down that was a no-go.

His thighs shook slightly and I could feel him throbbing in my hands as he panted and groaned signaling that he only needed one small push to go over the edge.

I sucked on his balls harder and twisted my hands as they reached the swollen head just like he had taught me. He let out a choking gasp and whimpered as he twitched in my hand and came in three hot spurts all over my chest, his hips never stopping their movements.

I now regretted not swallowing. I think I would have rather attempted to swallow it than to have it all over me. It felt weird and kind of gross and as I slid away from him and tugged my tank to over my head I told myself that swallowing was much more preferable than this outcome.

Edward collapsed on the bed beside me with a groan before slowly peeling back one of his eyelids to look at me. His eyes immediately honed in on my now bare breasts and he licked his bottom lip as the lust that had faded with his orgasm came back.

"You know," he murmured huskily, "if that's what I get, I'm going to make you proud more often." He grinned at me mischievously and rolled onto his back. I blushed feeling pretty good about myself and let out a small laugh before looking at the time and sighing. Real life was about to start and the bubble we created at home was going to burst.

"I have to go get ready," I muttered standing up, a small sense of dread filling me. I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist, his warm fingers loosening the hold the dread had over me. He pulled me back so that I was lying next to him and lay on his side, sitting up partially, a calculating look on his face. "Why don't you just skip it today and we'll do something fun. I'm on call, but I don't have to go in today."

I raised an eyebrow at him, was he actually suggesting that I skip school. Wow, I never thought I would see that day. "I don't know," I said dubiously, "I'm graduating in the summer and it would look bad on my file." Edward shrugged, "So would sleeping and being with me, yet that has never stopped you. I'll call in and tell them you're sick. We'll have fun; we can do anything you want..." He wheedled.

I chewed my lip, excitement starting to build and moved over to where he was lying and straddled his waist. My fingers danced over his chest as I looked at him from under my eyelashes. "And if I just wanted to stay in bed with you all day?" I asked coyly. His eyes darkened subtly at that suggestion and he shrugged and pretended to be nonchalant about it.

"Well...if that's what you want, who am I to discourage it. You could also, and this is just a suggestion, get rid of that clump of rusted metal you call a truck." I slapped his shoulder hard as he laughed at my outraged expression. "I'm just kidding," he said between laughing, "Though really, I doubt it's ever going to work again and I'm sure you're tired of me bringing to school every day."

I thought about for a second, "Since you just ruined the mood I guess we won't be spending the day in bed. I concede to the fact that the beast is on its last legs, but I don't really want to spend my money on buying a new one when I going to college next year." Edward shrugged, "Just get another scrap metal car; we can even go today...after we get the 'beast' towed to the junkyard."

I scowled at that, but knew he was right. There really wasn't any point in keeping the beast if he wasn't working. "Fine," I said sourly. Edward sat up and brushed my hair out of my face, "Don't be like that baby girl, it's for the best." I huffed and then remembered the fact that I had a deliciously-if I say so myself-naked man under me.

It didn't take long for our lips to attack each other and my hips to press into his, gyrating and rubbing against me. He groaned and pulled back, "Don't start something you can't finish." I groaned in annoyance and climbed off him, cursing Mother Nature for my time of the month. As if I wasn't frustrated enough.

I opened the drawer of his bedside table and rummaged through it until I found his cigarettes. I pulled one out the pack and placed it between my lips before taking out his lighter and lighting it up.

Edward arched his brow at me from where he was lying. I shrugged unperturbed by how his eyes kept darting down to my still naked breasts before going back up to where my lips were wrapped around the cigarette.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked sitting cross legged. I giggled as I let a plume of smoke out of my mouth because really if anyone walked in right now we really would have been a sight to see, especially when Edward lit up a cigarette of his own.

He was sitting in the middle of the bed naked and I was only wearing his boxers as I leaned back against the headboard as we both smoked.

We were partners in crime, forgoing social standards and proper propriety to find our own brand of happiness. I wouldn't have had it any other way.

**AN: What do you think? Review and tell me. Also I would like to say that I have changed the summary to Parental Guardian, it was a long time coming. I have a new one-shot out. It's called 'The Kind Of Pain That Heals.' Its an angsty little thing, which I am expanding.**

_**http:/fandomagainstdomesticviolence(.)blogspot(.)com/**_

**_I will be contributing an outtake o_****r side-shot for Preconceived Notions** forfandom against domestic violence. The outtake will be in Edward POV and will have their wedding and other little snippets in it. _**Please check out the site. The list of contributing authors is enormous! ****Donations will be accepted from Feb 1-28th. ****Minimum donation is $10.00 and will go directly to National Coalition Against Domestic Violence.**_


	2. What A Way To Start The Day

**AN: I am sorry if anyone has reviewed since Sunday and I haven't replied because my stupid settings resetted all my alerts to off and I only just found out today. Oh joy. Thankfully I have been able to keep up with my story alerts...mostly. This is an Edward Pov Outtake and is not beta'd so any mistakes are all mine!**

A Good Way To Start The Day

My eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times as I got my bearings straight. I was surrounded by warmth as I spooned behind Bella, our legs tangled together as every inch of our naked skin touched. My cock must have noticed how close it was to the promise land was because it was erect and throbbing as it lay between her ass cheeks.

I smiled, wondering how I got so lucky to have this girl as my arms tightened around her. I looked over at the digital clock to see that Bella would have to get up for school soon.

I unwrapped myself from around her grudgingly, but she whimpered and rolled over, gripping me tightly as she buried her hear into my neck. "Edward," she breathed quietly, nuzzling even closer. Knowing that there was no way I could get out of bed unless she released her death grip on me-for someone who was sleeping she sure knew how to incapacitate a person. I lowered my mouth to her ear, "Bella," I whispered. She made a small grumbling noise and tried to burry herself in my arms.

I placed small kisses up and down the arch of her neck knowing that the best way to wake her up was to do it gently. She wasn't exactly a morning person.

"Baby," I whispered and she squirmed in my arms. A small smile flittered across my lips as I noticed her skin start to flush. I could feel her eyelashes brushing against my neck as she slowly opened her eyes. She sighed and pulled back enough to look up at me. Her eyes were still clouded with sleep and her voice was husky as she spoke.

"Five more minutes?" she begged, her still swollen lips pouting adorably. I just wanted to bite it.

"You should get up," I countered and she let out a small whine before glancing over at the clock and frowning. She looked cute with her eyebrows puckered together and her hair looking like a nest that could fit Big Bird from Sesame Street in it. Confusion took over her face and she squinted at the clock, blinking a few times.

"I don't have to get up for another half an hour," she said confused, not quite knowing how to react. "Really?" I murmured, pulling her back flush to my front and placing open mouthed kisses up and down the column of her neck. "Huh, who would have guessed?"

She twisted in my arms to face me, annoyance written clearly all over her face. "You woke me up to have sex, didn't you?" she accused and I merely shrugged instead of denying it.

"Your cute, perky ass rubbing all over my cock. He doesn't like to be teased."

She opened her mouth to argue with me but I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers.

I loved how comfortable we were with each other. Not even thinking about morning breath or anything stupidly trivial. Though I had never told her so, I had never had that before her. After becoming her guardian I had always known that it would most likely not last because women don't like you sharing a house with a teenaged girl so I didn't even bother to try and get that close to them.

Before, in high school and college, I was more bothered with my grades than getting to know women. I had thought that once I was a doctor I might find someone to settle down with, but life hadn't gone that way.

Bella sighed in contentment against my lips before pulling back and nibbling on her bottom lip as her eyes darted from the clock to me in indecsion. "Do we have time?" she asked and my cock twitched at the implication of her words. I flipped her over onto her stomach, loving the way I could easy manhandle her small body.

She let out a shriek that turned into a giggle as she peered up at me from under her eyelashes. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes danced in excitement as I straddled her thighs.

She looked at me quizzically, wondering what I was doing. Usually if I flipped her over I expected her to climb up on her knees and rest on her elbows. I ran my hands over her hips and sides loving the feel of the supple flesh in my hands.

She was all feminime, with soft, perfectly shaped curves and what my mum would have call 'baby bearing hips.' I grabbed a pillow from my side of the bed and placed it under her hips.

"Trust me," I murmured as I leaned my upper body forwards, resting one of my forearms next to her shoulder. I used my other hand guided myself between her legs and slide slowly inside of her.

I groaned and let my forehead fall on her shoulder as her heat enveloped me.

"Close your legs," I grunted breathlessly. She did so without hesitation and I was glad that she trusted me so implicitly that she didn't question my request.

Her legs closed slowly causing her pussy to squeeze me even more than before. I managed to let out a choked breath as I pressed my chest flush with her back.

"You're so tight like this," I murmured as I pulled back slowly and thrust back in shallowly, rejoicing as the curve of my cock hit the rough skin of her g-spot. I had once told her that sometimes things that were crooked were better and in this instance the truth of that fact shined through.

She gasped, gripping the sheets on either side of her as I continued my slow, shallow thrusts. I knew that if I played my cards right I could make her come so hard that she would ejeculate.

So sue me, I was an overachiever.

Her body was strung tightly and tense and I lowered my lips to her ear. "Relax baby, I'm going to make you feel so good." I pulled her earlobe into my mouth sucking and nibbling it just how she liked it.

Her muscles loosened slightly and I kneaded the back of her neck with my hand, helping to lossen them further. She arched her neck, letting me hear the moans and whimpers she had muffled in her pillow.

"I want to hear you," I told her, swiveling my hips. She let out a choked scream as her hips lifted to meet mine.

I could feel her heartbeat pulsing around me each time her pussy enveloped me tightly. Wetness was seeping out of her at a quick rate, soaking my balls as it dripped down my cock.

I quickened my pace, slowly by slowly putting more pressure on her g-spot. She squirmed under me as her muscles quivered building up her orgasm. "Hold it," I ordered, knowing she close already.

She out a noise between a protest and a whimper, but obeyed me. I could feel the tremors running through her body become harsher and I moved back, slipping out of her. She out a growl of frustration, most likely ready to rip me a new one, as I dragged kisses down her back. I spread her legs and lifted her hips slightly as my tongue darted between her legs, licking and sucking her pussy as her juices ran down my chin.

I had never understood why some men refused to go down on women. Each pussy tasted different, but each held the very essence of a woman. The tangy taste of musky sweetness that coated my tongue as I lapped it up greedily was undeniably Bella. You could taste her scent in it.

Cries and mewls of pleasure left her as she pushed her hips back onto my face. I could tell she was on the edge and I slowed down the vigor in which I had been attacking her pussy. I reluctantly giving it one last swipe before climbing back up her body, my tongue flicking out to get as much of her juices covering my face as possible.

I rolled her over so that she was facing me. Her eyes held a slight wildness as she panted heavily, a sheen of sweat covering her. Her whole body was flushed and she narrowed her eyes at me. "I swear to god Edward-" she spat but I cut her off by crushing my mouth to hers. My tongue plunged through her lips, letting her taste herself on me as I gripped both of her thighs and hitched them over my hips.

Her bottom half lifted off the bed as I angled my hips and impaled her in one swift thrust. She screamed into my mouth and raked her hands down my back, sending delicious sparks of pleasure through me. My hips pounded furiously into her as curses and wails exploded from her.

"You have...such a...dirty mouth...on you," I panted out between thrusts. I ground my hips into her, rubbing her swollen clit with my pelvis. She cried out, buckling her hips up hard sending me deeper into her. I groaned and watched the way her breasts bounced with each thrusts, reminding me that I had neglected them. I ducked my head down to them, taking turns licking, nipping, and sucking the delectable skin of her breasts and nipples.

I could feel Bella's body tensing up tighter and tighter until it was actual, physical agony to continue thrusting in and out. It felt like my cock had been enveloped in a boa constrictor's body.

"Let it go baby," I instructed before reaching down and rubbing her clit.

Her juices dripped onto my hand and I pinched her clit between my fingers. "Come now," I ordered. Her whole body tensed and everything was still for a minute just like the quiet before the storm. Her back arched off the bed as a piercing scream left her mouth. If I thought her pussy was tight before, it had nothing on how it was now.

"Holy fucking shit," I spat out as my hips jerked once more before my orgasm rocketed through me. Curses continued flying from my lips as black spots appeared in my vision and my arms shook . I could feel her spasming and constricting around me as her juices started to run down my thighs. Her orgasms-a second one had just slammed through her-seemed to last forever and I felt like I couldn't breath as I collapsed onto her.

We lay there gasping for breath, our bodies covered in sweat and the evidence of sex. I eventually rolled off her, slipping out of her body at the same time.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Bella let out a breathless laugh. "What the fuck was that, Edward?"

A smug, cocky grin across my face, "That, love, was me making you ejaculate."

She rolled onto her side to face me, an incredulous expression on her face, "I never knew that was possible for women."

I nodded, feeling like the king of the world as I stretched my hands over my head, "Hmm, it is very possible. You just have to know how to make it happen. It's a science."

She giggled, her eyes dancing as she propped her head up on elbow. "I can't actually feel my legs and I seriously need a shower. I squirted everywhere." She wrinkled her nose slightly and looked down at her legs. I chuckled, "Give me a few minutes and I carry you to the shower. I'll change the sheets while you're at school."

"Edward," she asked after another quiet moment.

"Hmm," I murmured still trying to catch my breath.

"I don't think we should make a habt of doing it like that."

I laughed and closed my eyes as I ran a hand over my face. "I don't think I would be able to survive it if we did every time. Its a fast track to giving me a heart attack. Fuck, I'm getting old! My stamina isn't what it used to be."

I raked a hand through my hair before sitting up and throwing my legs over the side of the bed. "We need to get you in that shower if you want to be anywhere remotely on time."

Just then there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"I hate to be a cockblocker," Alice called out. "but Bella if you could so kindly finish up quickly that would be great. You are sort of my ride today if I remind you."

Bella groaned before forcing herself up into a sitting position. "Okay, I'll be down in fifteen."

I pulled on a pair of boxers before going around the bed. She reached out her arms to me and picked her up, swinging her legs so that my other arm could hook beneath the crook of her knee.

"Do you need any help in the shower," I asked her, a grin playing on my lips. She snorted, "I think you've done enough for one morning.

I smirked and shrugged, "But what a way to start the day."

**AN: And there we have it. This outtake should tide you over until the next chapter comes out. Have a nice weekend and don't forget to review!**


	3. My Darkest Fantasy

**AN: Thanks to dirtypillowtalk for beta'ing this baby for me. This is set in the future and was written for the Fandom Fights Mental Illness.**

**Title: My Darkest Fantasy**

**Penname: Welcome2MyWorldxoxo**

**Rating: NC17**

**Summary: My Darkest Fantasy Outtakes for Parental Guardian. This is the first in a series of outtakes that will delve into the more kinky side of Edward and Bella's sex life.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Outtake includes scenes of light BDSM.**

I snuck up the drive as quietly as possible, hoping that Edward had already gone to bed instead of waiting up fro me. It was a bit of a farfetched notion, but it was something I grasped onto tightly. I was a good two hours over my curfew and I knew there would be trouble. Note to self: just because you're sleeping with the guy, it doesn't mean he'll go easy on you.

I slipped my key into door, cringing as it made a scraping sound as I turned it. I pushed the door open and peered inside before letting out a sigh of relief when I saw that all the lights were off. I closed the door and kicked my shoes off as I shrugged out of my coat and hung it up. I was tiptoeing down the hall when the light in the living room suddenly switched on, startling me.

I spun around to find Edward sitting in the armchair looking at me with one eyebrow arched, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"What time do you call this Isabella?"

I groaned internally and tried to come up with a good excuse. "You see-" I started, but he just raised a hand and shook his head, discouraging me from continuing. "This isn't the first time this has happened Isabella and I don't think you realize that rules are there to be followed, not broken." I sighed, "Edward, it was an accident."

He glared at me, "Did I say you could speak? I don't remember giving you permission to." My breath hitched at his tone, it was a tone I was starting to recognize as his dominant voice and I waited with curiosity to find out where he was heading with this. An errant conversation came back to me and I wondered if this was about that.

_We were lying in bed, the covers lying at our waist as we snuggled._

_"Tell me," Edward murmured, his lips caressing my ear. "If there was one fantasy you would want me to fulfill, what would it be?" I squirmed as his fingers traced my hip and shrugged. "I don't know; it's not like I spend a lot of time thinking about those kinds of things." Edward snorted in disbelief, "Oh please, you're an eighteen year old girl. I'm sure there is something in that little head of yours that you know you want me to do to you." I blushed and turned around so that I was facing him._

_"I want you to dominate me." I blurted out. He looked perplexed and confused by my admission, while I sunk underneath the covers, pulling them over my head. Edward slid under the covers with me and we lay in silence for a moment before he spoke up. "What...exactly do you mean by that?" he asked cautiously and I threw back the covers to look at him incredulously._

_"It means," I snapped, frustrated that I had to explain it to him, "That I want you to tie me up, blindfold me and do whatever you please with me."_

_I covered my face with my hand as the silence enveloped around us. He chuckled and I peeked through my fingers to see him smirking down at me. "Bella, I really don't see why you're so embarrassed about it. I mean after everything we've done recently I'm actually not too surprised. I see the way you react to me when I go down that road in bed and to be truthful I've thought about taking it another step forwards."_

_I pulled my hand away completely and looked at him dubiously, "Really?"_

_He nodded and looked away as he ran a hand through his already messy hair, "Besides, wasn't it me who started in on the kink anyway?" I could tell by the way he was tugging on his hair that he was self-conscious so I straddled his lap and grasped the hand in his hair in mine and unwound it. "Hey," I whispered, "we talked about this. If I didn't want to do it, I wouldn't. Plus I just told you I wanted you to tie me down and take your pleasure from my body, doesn't that tell you something?" He nodded and sighed, "I know. Sometimes I just get..." I cut off what would be a long, rambling rant with my lips and we didn't get out of bed for another hour or so._

"I think..." Edward murmured, still looking at me with a hard gaze as he stood up and made his way over to me. "That you need to be..." I shivered as he dragged a lone finger along my exposed collarbone and leant down so that his mouth was level with my ear. "...Punished." I gasped as his lips wrapped around my earlobe and his teeth bit down on it. I was certain that I was melting there and then, but Edward moved away from me as quick as he had come.

"I want you kneeling by the bed naked by the time I get upstairs," he commanded firmly, "do you understand me?" His eyes bore into mine, asking me if this was what I wanted. "Nod, if you understand," he added and I nodded vigorously. He smirked and disappeared into the kitchen while I stood dumbfounded in the hall.

"Don't disappoint me Isabella," he called out and I snapped into action. I ran up the stairs and into our room before stripping off my clothes quickly. I put them away, my heart thumping in my chest before falling to my knees by the bed. My breaths were uneven as I laced my hands together behind my back and bent my head down so that I was looking at the floor.

I tried to focus my attention on the little swirls and patterns in the wood to calm myself down, but the telltale creak of someone coming up the stairs put any and all attempts of calm on the back burner. The door opened and I could hear the muted sound of his bare feet moving across the floor towards me. He kept coming closer until I could see his feet next to me.

I shivered as he ran a hand through my hair before moving away from me again. He stayed silent as he moved around and I had to stop myself from peering up to see what he was doing. I could feel the charged tension hovering in the room and little sparks of electricity that prickled against my skin.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, his voice closer than I expected. I nodded and I felt something soft slip over my eyes, cutting off my sense of sight. I scrunched my eyes shut and took deep breaths through my mouth as I tried to get used to not being able to see.

"Shhh, relax. I am right here. If you ever want to stop, just tell me." Edward murmured and I felt something slip around my wrists and tighten until I couldn't move them. I managed to push past my discomfort and replace it with anticipation. I trusted Edward not to do anything that would bring me discomfort.

He trailed his fingers up the length of my back and sighed quietly, fanning his hot breath against me. "You look so beautiful like this; so ready, so willing." His fingers continued their journey along my back before gliding over my shoulders and down to my breasts. Every place his fingers touched left a burning trail of skin and I was hyper aware of every little sound, from the ticking of the grandfather clock in the hall to the way his breaths were slightly uneven.

He cupped my breasts, feeling the weight of them in his hands before tracing circles around my nipples. I let out a small whimper and shifted my hips slightly, silently begging him to stop teasing me so cruelly. The heat spreading through me pleaded with him to touch my erect tips, to twist and pluck my nipples until they were too sensitive to touch.

"What do you want baby girl?" he whispered and I had to hold back a scream of frustration as he pulled away from me. I could feel a cool breeze lick at my skin as he moved around me. Suddenly, without warning, a jolt of pain shot through me as teeth clamped down on my nipple. My chest arched forwards sharply and I shifted my legs further apart so that I wouldn't topple over backwards.

I panted heavily as he lavished the nipple with his tongue to soften the sting of the bite before blowing on the wet skin, making the already hard tip of my nipple tighten further. "Was that what you wanted?" he asked lowly and I let out a needy whimper as my head tipped to the side in frustration. He chuckled, enjoying the pain he was giving me; and my reactions to it.

"I hope you haven't forgotten the main issue here Isabella," he murmured as he dragged his tongue down my sternum. Issue? The only issue going through my mind right now was that I was being teased when all I wanted was release. "The issue of your punishment." My breaths actually ceased and I could feel my heart smashing against my rib cage. I didn't know how much of this I could take before I passed out.

"Breathe Isabella," he murmured, a hint of amusement laced into his tone. I let out a noisy breath and sucked a huge gulp of oxygen back in. "Are you okay?" he asked politely and I nodded, knowing that I was in this for the long haul. "Good, I would hate for you to miss out on your punishment. What to do though? Hmmm..." His fingers tapped my hip in a steady rhythm as he contemplated his options.

"Maybe I should deny you release for the rest of the night while I fuck every inch of your delectable body..." My head shot up and I looked where I thought he was and shook my head. There was no way I could survive if he were to be that cruel. "Hmm...too harsh? Maybe I should spank that little ass of yours; do you think that would make you learn your lesson?"

I hesitated for a second before cautiously nodding.

His hands clasped around my hips and, with what seemed like little to no effort, he picked me up and lay me over his lap so that my ass sticking up in the air. "I think twenty swats will be enough. I want you to count them for me." With that he brought his hand down on ass making me hiss and whimper at the sharp, stinging pain.

"One," I whimpered and he rubbed the skin of my ass soothingly before bringing his hand down again.

He varied the positions of the swats between both cheeks and even on my pussy as I counted them. By the time he had given me all twenty of them I was panting, bumbling mess with tears streaming down my face. My body was wound up tightly and I knew there would be a wet spot on his jeans from where my pussy had rubbed against his leg.

The heat inside me felt like it was burning me and it hurt, so much.

"Shhh baby," Edward murmured, pulling me up and laying me on the bed. "You're alright." I nodded because I really had no clue as to why I was crying. Sure, my ass hurt, but I had much worse than that before being the klutz I was. I drew my legs up so that my feet lay flat on the bed and spread my legs wide. "Please," I whimpered.

My pussy was swollen and sensitive after saying poised at the edge of an orgasm for far too long and wetness trickled down my thighs. Every muscle strained as I pushed my hips up, begging for his touch. He hushed my whimpers and I felt his fingers slip through my folds and circle my clit.

I cried out because it actually physically hurt for him to touch me when I was this wound up and I felt him lean over my body and start peppering me with kisses.

"Shhh, I'm going to make it all better," he murmured and I thrashed my head back and forth against the bed.

Even without my sight I was having a sensory overload. I could hear the wet sounds of his fingers moving within me over the loud pounding of my heart. Each breath that left his mouth scalded me as he trailed kisses over my sweaty, hot skin and I longed for him to rid me of the consuming fire burning me.

My hips arched into his hand and I barely held back a sob; I was so close.

Without warning he shifted his position away from me all the while keeping his hand moving over me. My mind darted to every point in my body that was aching for release, trying to categorize and separate each different sensation. I was so distracted that I jerked away from him when he slid his cock deep into me.

Pleasure shot through me like electricity and I could feel my body trembling as I slowly started to tip over the edge. My muscles clenched and convulsed around him, trying to drag him in further as he thrust into me with deep, hard strokes. His body covered me, pushing and pulling against mine as our slick chests brushed against each other.

He captured my mouth in a sloppy kiss before dragging his lips up to my ear. I felt him brush my hair away before speaking. "Come. Now," he ordered and just like that everything froze before coming apart into little pieces. I was barely aware of the screams leaving my lips as he continued moving his hips against mine, lengthening my own orgasm so that before I could even think to take a breath, another one took over me.

I was unaware of anything outside of sensations coursing through me.

By the time I slumped back down on the bed I could feel my body still buzzing and exhaustion started to creep in. He groaned above me and I felt him come in three, long spurts inside me. He pulled out of me and pulled the blindfold off my eyes. I blinked rapidly trying to adjust to the brightness of the room as he turned me on my side and unbound my hands.

I slowly stretched my sore muscles before rolling onto my stomach and burying my head into the pillows. Never had I ever experienced more than one orgasm at the same time, especially such intense ones. My whole body felt drained and I could hear Edward moving around before climbing back up onto the bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned as he straddled my back. I grunted and gave a weak nod as he started running his hands over me. I sighed in contentment as he massaged my aching muscles with oil.

Once he was done he kissed the side of my neck and tucked the sheets around me.

"Sleep baby girl."

I let a small smile flicker across my face before succumbing to sleep. We would totally being doing that again.

**AN: Thanks for reading and for donating such an important cause. Godspeed and review!**


	4. Into The Unknown

**AN: Written for Fandom4SSA. People kept begging for some Edward POV, so here is the first part of First Time from his point of view. Thanks dirtypillowtalk for beta'ing this for me.**

**Author Name: Welcome2MyWorldxoxo**

**FFLink: .net/~welcome2myworldxoxo**

**Banner Maker: MarianNYC**

**Banner Link or Attachment: .**

**Rating: NC17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. SM does.**

**Summary_: When Edward's somewhat perfect life starts rocking because of a girl who is not only nine years younger, but is also his charge, things begin to spiral out of control. Maybe its time to step into the unknown._**

**Into The Unknown.**

**What Was I Thinking?**

I can remember the first day I realized I wanted to be a doctor. I was ten and my father was my whole life. He was my hero, the man I wanted to be when I grew up. I won't give you some bullshit answer and say I wanted to do it simply to help people because to me, at that point, all I wanted to be was my dad.

I wanted him to be proud of me, to look at me and beam, making the edges of his eyes crinkle. I won't lie and say that I wasn't a complete mommy's boy either. I lived to make my parents the proudest that they could be of me.

She taught me to cook and would always push me to be creative, to let my emotions out in a way that did not just benefit myself, but couldn't benefit others. She helped me to realize that family was just as important as becoming a doctor. In fact, not that I am blaming her, she was the reason I had never settled down with a woman.

Sure, I dated here and there, but when you compare every woman to your mother it's practically impossible to find 'the One.'

Just before I turned nineteen my parents decided to adopt a child since the complications that had surrounded my birth made it unlikely that she could get pregnant again. I encouraged them to do it. I had moved out and was at college anyway and I knew that my mother was lonely without someone to mother.

It was in her nature to nurture and look after people and my parents had so much to give whoever would join the family.

The day I met Bella was the day my life turned on its axis. It's not something that I could easily describe without stumbling over my words and sounding like a fool, but the minute our eyes connected I was filled with this acute feeling of protectiveness. My heart squeezed in my chest and I could literally feel her in the air. I know it sounds stupid, but that's how I felt. I wanted to pull her in my arms and protect her from the horrors of the world.

The relationship Bella and I forged over the years was a good one and we became close. We spent a lot of time together and whenever I could I would go to her dance recitals and her school plays. I was proud of her and as far as I was concerned, she was the best sister a guy could want.

She was selfless and smart, her cooking could almost rival our mothers and she was beautiful. I was sure one day she would be breaking a lot of hearts and for some reason I didn't like to think about that.

When my-our-parents died, our lives were turned upside down. Trying to come to terms with the fact that they weren't there anymore, while lawyers and funeral directors were pushing me, wanting to know what I wanted, was hard. I was floundering in deep waters and if it wasn't for my best friend, Emmett, and his wife, Rosalie, then I dread to think where I would be right now.

They arranged the funeral while I sorted through their will to see what they wanted. They had given me everything they owned, but it wasn't the money or the house that caught my attention as I read it, it was the fact that they wanted me to take over the guardianship of Bella.

I was twenty-four and fresh out of medical school with my residency starting in a few months and she was a fifteen year old girl that had the life she had only just become accustomed to ripped out of her hands.

I was ill equipped to look after anyone, but I knew I could not let her go. I knew that once the funeral had passed that they were taking her away to put her in a home and I could hear her crying herself to sleep every night. She was trying to put on a brave face for me as I was for her, but we were both failing miserably and I could feel the gaping hole in chest widening to make room for the loss of her.

It wasn't simply by choice, but by necessity that I called my lawyer to see about getting guardianship for her. I spent so many sleepless nights after she left combing through cases like mine, trying to find loopholes as I drowned my sorrows in whiskey. I fought hard and long to get her into my custody.

The day she was allowed to come back home with me was a day I will never forget. It was like every sleepless night, every skipped meal, and every tear that had escaped without me noticing, was worth it, worth the feel of her arms wrapped tightly around me as she sobbed in relief. The court had decided that I was capable of looking after her and the familiarity of me was good for her.

She would be put into therapy to document her well being and to see that I was taking care of her as I should be and once a year a person from social services would come over to check up on her. I had moved into the master bedroom of the house and it didn't take long before she would come in the middle of the night and slip in the bed beside me. Sometimes she would cry and others she would just cling to me.

It wasn't something we talked about, the whole sleeping in the same bed thing, but it gave me more comfort than I was willing to admit knowing she was right next to me. I knew about her abandonment issues and her nightmares that sent her into bed with my parents since she first moved in and I knew never to question her about it. If she wanted me to know she would tell me.

We fell into an easy routine of living even with my erratic and long hours at the hospital, but recently I had been feeling like something had changed. After living an easy life with each other for the past two and a half years it was strange that somewhere along the line, without me noticing, that there had been a shift in our dynamic. It wasn't something I could quite put my finger on, but I knew it had something to do with Bella. I had started noticing things that had never registered before.

Like the way she would nibble on her bottom lip and look up at me from under her eyelashes, the way her blush would spread from her face and down her neck until it disappeared down her top and I would find myself wondering if her breasts would blush too.

I knew I shouldn't be thinking like that, but these thoughts kept creeping up at me and sometimes when our eyes connected I thought I saw something in hers that went beyond the friendship we shared. There were moments where our fingers would brush, causing my heart to speed up and the hairs on the back of neck to rise that made me question myself.

I fought against even the slightest notions that pointed me towards the fact that maybe; just maybe, my feelings for Bella were not so pure, were not quite platonic.

A locker slammed beside me effectively pulling me out of my thought and making me realize that I had been standing in the same place for the past fifteen minutes. I grabbed my wallet and keys and closed my own locker before turning to Emmett who was grinning down at me.

"I didn't disturb you, did I?" he joked, knowing full well he had. I let out a strained chuckle and ran a hand through my hair, trying to escape the guilty feeling that always came with these thoughts.

"No more than you usually do," I replied lightly. He let out chuckle of his own before turning serious.

"Dude, Rosie has this friend coming over for dinner next week..." he trailed off as I let out a groan and forced myself not to bang my head against the lockers. Emmett and Rose were constantly trying to set me up with people just because I had decided to step out of the dating game for a while. Sure, it had been ten months since I last went out on a date, but was it so bad that I just didn't feel like going through the motions every few months. No one could hold my attention and I didn't like leading people on.

"Edward, it has been what, a year since you went on a date?"

"Ten months," I grumbled and he gave me a look.

"Don't you think it's time you settled down? You're not getting any younger you know." I let out a breath through my nose, knowing he was right and not wanting to admit it. "I'm fine Emmett. Just back off." My tone came off sharper than I wanted it to and he raised his hands up in defence. "Okay, I just don't want to see you on your own. Bella goes to college next year and then what?"

I swallowed the lump that rose when he mentioned Bella leaving. I hated feeling so needy, but I sure as hell was going to miss her when she left.

"I'll figure that out when the time comes. I'm sorry for snapping at you but I am way too tired to be having this conversation right now." He nodded in acceptance, "If you change your mind though, the offer will still be open." I gave him a weak smile in response and grabbed my jacket before leaving. It was cold outside and I suddenly wished I had a pack of cigarettes with me.

I only smoked when I was stressed and it was a nasty habit I got when I was in college and the stress of finals had practically killed me.

I unlocked my car and slid into the driver's seat before the closing the door and starting up the car.

You would think that with a great, well paying job, a nice car, and my own house that I would be satisfied and happy, but I felt conflicted. No matter how many times I brushed off my feelings by telling myself that I was suffering from 'the grass is always greener' syndrome, it still plagued me. It was like I wasn't truly...happy, like some vital part of me was missing.

For what I was sure was the billionth time since they died, I wished that I could ask my parents because whenever I felt like life had one up over me, I would ask them for guidance. I shook my head wistfully as I pulled into my street. Manicured lawns and prize roses were the lined up in front of classy houses and it reminded me-not for the first time-of the Stepford Wives. So perfect, yet so unreal.

I parked in my driveway and grabbed my briefcase before locking up and jogging to the front door. I let myself in and closed the door quietly behind me. The whole house was dark and silent, but since it was half twelve at night it wasn't so surprising.

I dropped my briefcase in the hallway and made my way silently into the kitchen. I flipped the lights on and headed for the fridge where I knew Bella had left some leftovers inside. Again I must say; I really don't know what I would do without her.

I put the plate in the microwave and helped myself to the juice carton in the fridge. I gulped it all down and put it back in the fridge, even though I knew Bella would give me a hard time about it in the morning. I loosened my tie and got out a fork and knife from the cutlery drawer just as the microwave pinged, alerting me to the fact that the food was ready.

I sat at the breakfast bar and tucked into the steaming food.

I let out a low moan as the flavors exploded on my tongue and I started shovelling the food into my mouth at a quicker rate. Bella had always been good with food and it had only improved over the years. If it weren't for the fact that she was such an excellent cook and enjoyed making dinner I would probably feel guilty about her doing most of the cooking in the house.

Sure, I usually made dinner on a Thursday while she was at therapy and sometimes on the weekend, but she still did most of it.

After restraining myself from licking the plate clean, I quickly washed up and headed upstairs wanting to wash the hospital grime off me before collapsing in bed for a few hours of sleep. I unbuttoned my shirt and shrugged it off as I walked through my room and into my en suite.

I switched on the shower and undressed quickly, only leaving my boxers on. I brushed my teeth before shedding my boxers and stepping into the shower. The hot spray felt like heaven on my aching muscles and I tilted my head back, letting the water wash over my face and hair.

Just knowing that I had to up at seven to drive Bella to school and pick up some paperwork had me determined to enjoy this little slice of goodness. I had to work double shifts all week just to make sure that I had the weekend off for Bella's eighteenth birthday.

I grabbed my shampoo and washed my hair before noticing that one of the downsides of not dating had decided to pop up...quite literally. I let out a groan of frustration and leant my head against the tiled wall behind me. The quickest way to get rid of it would be just to make the most of it.

I wrapped my hand tightly around the base of my erection and closed my eyes as pictures of a naked Angelina Jolie swam through my mind. I was a desperate man who seriously needed to get laid, so sue me for going for gold in my fantasies.

She was all curves and pouty lips as she sunk down on her knees. Except that when she looked up at me from under her eyelashes, her teeth digging into the skin of her bottom lip, it wasn't Angelina Jolie looking up at me, it was Bella.

My whole body froze for a second, but my mind kept going.

_"You don't know how long I've wanted this for Edward," she murmured in a sultry voice. She wrapped her small hands around my hard cock and she opened her mouth wide. Her brown eyes stayed glued to mine as she slowly slipped the length of me into her mouth, inch by inch._

My hand flexed before slowly, cautiously starting to move over me again.

_She hollowed her cheeks and sucked on me, her eyes never leaving mine as she bobbed up and down. Her eyelids flickered and she pulled back letting a trail of saliva connect her retreated mouth to me. She flicked her tongue out breaking the connection and started licking me like a Popsicle._

_"Has anyone ever told you just how good you taste?" she asked huskily before engulfing me in her mouth again. My hands found their way into her hair and my hips started thrusting forwards. I felt myself hit the back of her throat and I let out a hiss._

_"Yes...baby, you're lips feel so good wrapped around me." She moaned around me, sending vibrations through my body and I shivered in pleasure. I was so hard and throbbing that I knew that I was close. My hips thrust quicker into her mouth as I panted heavily._

_"I'm close," I warned her and she sped up her ministrations and scraped her teeth along the underside of me. My hands tightened their grip on her hair and forced as much as I could of me down her throat as I came hard._

_"Fuck...Bella," I groaned out as my legs shook slightly._

My heart was thumping wildly in my chest and before I could even begin thinking about I had just done and the ramifications of that, I heard a gasp. Dread filled me as my eyes snapped open and stared directly into Bella's.

She stood there in her pyjamas, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as the air thickened with tension. I'm not sure if either of us were breathing as we stood stock still, our eyes boring into the others.

She seemed to snap out of it before as she started stumbling over her words, her eyes looking anywhere but at me. "I...I...couldn't sleep...and...I...I'm sorry." Before I could even open my mouth to speak, she spun round and ran out of the room. I heard her bedroom door slam shut and I squeezed my eyes shut and pinched the bridge of my nose.

Way to go me!

What had I been thinking? It was bad enough that she had caught me masturbating, but if she knew that I had been masturbating to thoughts of her...I felt sick just thinking about it. What was wrong with me? Was I really that fucked up that I would do something so disgusting? She was like a sister to me for fucks sake!

I started banging my head against the wall in annoyance at myself.

The only thing I could hope for was that she didn't know it had been about her. I could live with her seeing me naked and masturbating because fuck, she wasn't that naive as to think that I didn't do that. She took health didn't she? Masturbating was completely normal, I was sure she did it all the time.

Thoughts of her lying naked on her bed with her hands running over her body, cupping her breasts and stroking her pussy filled my mind and I let out a growl. It was time for the sick bastard that I was, to get out of the shower and into bed.

I climbed out of the shower and grabbed a towel. I dried myself quickly before grabbing my sleep pants. I pulled them on and put all my clothes into the laundry hamper in my bathroom. I practically collapsed into bed, my mind, body and emotions all completely spent.

I wrapped the sheets around me and pulled a pillow over my head, half hoping to suffocate myself. Anything to get out of waking up the next day.

What the fuck had I done?

**AN: There we have it. I'm not sure when I'm updating PG, but bear with me. Review!**


End file.
